


Trapped

by flipflop_diva



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a sudden snowstorm hits Bluebell, Christmas plans go a little awry for Zoe, Lemon and Annabeth. Hints of Zoe/Wade and Lemon/Lavon. Set after episode 2.10, so includes spoilers for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_am_girlfriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_girlfriday/gifts).



> i_am_girlfriday asked for something fun and lighthearted, and where Zoe and Lemon are friends. This isn't exactly that, but I hope it's close enough. The basis for the story came from her prompt "girls' night in," although it's been twisted a bit.
> 
> Happy holidays, i_am_girlfriday! I hope you enjoy this! <3

**December 25  
1:35 p.m.**

“Lemon? Annabeth? Are you here?” Zoe shrugged off her snow-covered jacket and dropped it in the middle of the hall.

“Damn, how did it get so cold in here,” she mumbled to herself as she waited for someone to answer. “Did Brick not leave on the heat when he left last night? No, of course not. He can’t even answer the phone. Why would I expect him to turn on the heat.”

She inched forward.

“Where are you guys?” she called out after a few minutes of total silence. “And what is so damn important that I had to trudge out in the middle of this freaking blizzard to get here? Lemon? Annabe-”

“There you are!” 

“Ack!” Zoe jumped backward as Lemon appeared out of nowhere, a huge grin plastered on her face. 

“What’s going on?” Zoe asked suspiciously as Lemon grabbed her arm and pulled her into her own office.

“We had a little accident,” Lemon said. “Annabeth got carried away with the Christmas dinner she was planning for the Henkels — they’re our first real client for our new catering service, although it would have been nice if they had hired us _before_ Christmas Eve. But then Annabeth went and burned her arm, so now we need you to fix her.”

“You need me to fix her?” Zoe said. “Since when? Where is your dad?”

“Oh, um.” Lemon paused for a moment. “We’re not really sure.”

“You lost your dad?”

“Don’t be silly!” Lemon said. “We didn’t lose him. We just don’t know where he is at the moment. Now, come, fix Annabeth.”

 

**2:07 p.m.**

“There.” Zoe patted Annabeth on the arm and stepped back. “You should be fine. I’ll get you something for the pain, and you should probably not use that arm so much for a few days, but otherwise, no lasting damage.”

“Great!” Lemon said.

Annabeth smiled. “Thanks, Zoe, for doing this. Really. I’m such a klutz sometimes, and I just spilled that whole pan of hot water ...”

“Right, right,” Lemon interrupted, “You’ve already told her, Annabeth, and I’m sure Zoe doesn’t care. Besides, we really do need to be getting back. I’m sure Zoe understands. The Henkels are expecting their Christmas dinner to be delivered, and we cannot disappoint.”

“That’s just fine,” Zoe said. “I have some, er, Christmas plans too.”

“Plans?” Annabeth said with a grin. “And do those plans have anything to do with doing Wade Kinsella?”

“What?” Zoe tried to look horrified. “What are you talking about? Why would I …”

Annabeth laughed. “It’s okay,” she said. “We heard.”

“You heard?” Zoe said, dropping the pretend horror and staring at Annabeth in shock. “It just happened last night! How fast do rumors fly in this town?”

“Well, you know,” Annabeth said, “those Christmas carolers do talk. You were the talk of the town last night at the Rammer Jammer.”

Zoe groaned. “Great. So everyone knows about me and Wade.”

“But isn’t that what you wanted?” Annabeth said. “Because I heard …”

“Annabeth!” Lemon interrupted again. “We have a _party_ to be planning. This is not a time for gossip. Come, come.”

“Fine, fine, I’m coming,” Annabeth said, getting to her feet and starting to follow Lemon. “Thanks again, Zoe.”

Lemon flung open the door from Zoe’s office to the hall. But none of them ever made it to the front door. A crash so loud it sounded like the roof was caving in echoed around them. And in the midst of their screams, the lights flickered. And then it went black.

 

**3:09 p.m.**

Lemon slammed her phone down and scowled.

“Don’t tell me,” Zoe said. “We’re stuck here. In the soon-to-be-dark. No electricity. No heat. No food.”

Lemon scowled more. “Something about a tree falling and blocking our path out and them needing to call in a truck from Mobile, but with the snow and the ice …”

“I didn’t even think it snowed in Alabama!” Zoe said. “Where did this storm come from anyway? It was beautiful yesterday!”

“Well according to my history app,” Annabeth piped up. “Alabama has not had a blizzard like this since 1973, and back then the snow built up to 36 inches and roads into town were closed for four days.”

“Great,” Zoe sighed. “Just great.”

“Well, isn’t this just a Christmas miracle?” Lemon said. “Just how I wanted to spend my first Christmas as a single woman.”

“Ha!” Zoe said. “You should talk! I was curled up with my new, real, actual, boyfriend, and then I get a call from _you_.”

“Are you saying this is my fault?” Lemon moved closer to Zoe, her eyebrow arching.

“It’s not my fault!” Zoe said. “If you could have just had your father …”

“You’re the one who wants more patients!”

“Not on Christmas Day!”

“HEY!” 

Zoe and Lemon whirled around. Annabeth glared at them both, hands on her hips. “This is no one’s fault,” she said. “Now, come on. We’re going to be here for a little bit. We should make the best of it.”

“Hmmph,” Zoe snorted. 

Lemon just rolled her eyes.

 

**4:32 p.m.**

“Oh my god,” Lemon said. They were sitting on the couches in the waiting room, huddled under all the blankets they could find. The room was freezing, and there wasn’t much light left. In fact, it was getting hard to make out anything, even each other.

“This is the longest day of my life,” Lemon moaned.

“I doubt that,” Zoe said.

“It’s only been two hours,” Annabeth announced cheerfully.

“It feels like two weeks,” Lemon said.

“Mmmmhh,” Zoe said. “Well, there’s something we can agree on.”

“Then why don’t we find something to talk about?” Annabeth said.

“Like what?” Lemon asked.

“Like …” Annabeth paused. “Oh, I know! Lemon, you could ask Zoe for help with the Lavon situation.”

“Lavon?” Zoe said.

“Annabeth!” Lemon hissed, then smiled. “It’s nothing,” she said sweetly.

“It’s not nothing,” Annabeth said. She turned to Zoe. “Last night , Lavon …”

“Annabeth!” Lemon said. “Enough. Zoe does not need to be burdened by my little misunderstanding with Lavon.”

“Misunderstanding? It was more than a …”

“Annabeth!”

“Okay, fine,” Annabeth said. “Then we’ll just sit here and be bored.”

“Great,” Lemon said. “Just great. We’ll just do that.”

 

**5.52 p.m.**

“How can there not be a flashlight or candles around here?” Lemon said, peeking out from around the corner of the reception desk. “What kind of doctor office is this?”

“One that has electricity?” Zoe said. She was rummaging around in cabinets.

“I thought you were supposed to be prepared for emergencies?”

“I thought we were!”

“You obviously thought wrong then,” Lemon said.

“Well, obviously,” Zoe mimicked. 

“Oh, hey, look what I found!” came Annabeth’s voice. She was off somewhere searching in Brick’s office. Or at least Zoe thought that’s where she was. 

“A candle so we can actually see where we’re searching?” Lemon asked.

“Better!” Annabeth yelled back.

“What could possibly be better than light, sweetie?” Lemon said.

“Candy!” Annabeth said, her voice suddenly much closer. Zoe and Lemon both started.

“Candy?” Lemon turned her nose up in disgust. “How may I ask is candy better than light?”

“So we won’t starve to death,” Annabeth said.

“I hope it’s chocolate at least,” Zoe said.

“No!” Annabeth said. “Hard candies!”

Zoe groaned.

“But I also found alcohol!” Annabeth said. “A whole bottle of gin!”

“Oh, bless my father!” Lemon said in delight.

“I’ll get the cups!” Zoe said.

 

**8:06 p.m.**

“Now this is so much better!” Lemon sighed happily. “Why didn’t we do this before?”

“Because I didn’t know your father was stashing alcohol in his office,” Zoe said. “But now I know!” She paused. “That explains why he’s in there so long sometimes. Hmmmm …”

“It’s very smart of him,” Annabeth said. She poured more into her glass, using the light of her cell phone.

“It is,” Lemon said.

“I’ll drink to that,” Zoe said.

 

**10:32 p.m.**

“Does she have to snore so loud?” Zoe looked at Lemon while nudging Annabeth with her foot, but the sleeping girl didn’t stir.

“I think it’s those drugs you gave her,” Lemon said.

“Hmmmm,” Zoe said. “Maybe. Or it could have been the gin. Oh!” Zoe gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

“What? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Lemon said. They could see each other now. They had finally found candles in Brick’s office, stored right next to the other bottle of gin.

“I probably shouldn’t have given her those pills and then let her drink,” Zoe whispered. “I am a bad, bad doctor.”

“Is that supposed to be new information?” Lemon said.

“Hey!” Zoe said, offended. “I happen to be a very good doctor.”

“My father is a very good doctor,” Lemon said.

“And so am I!” Zoe said.

Lemon shrugged. “You’ll do,” she said, but she was smiling.

“Well, not all of us can be society girls,” Zoe groused.

“No, we certainly cannot,” Lemon said, and she leaned over to grab the bottle of gin and refill her glass.

 

**12.01 a.m.**

“Okay,” Lemon said suddenly. “I’ll tell you.”

“You’ll tell me what?” Zoe was lying on one of the couches, trying to sleep. Lemon was on another. Annabeth was still on the floor, and still snoring.

“I’ll tell you about what happened with Lavon.”

“I don’t care what happened with Lavon.”

“Yes, you do,” Lemon said. “Don’t pretend you don’t.”

“And what happens when you tell me? I feel like this is a trap.”

“It is not a trap! How dare you!” Lemon said. “But it does mean you have to help me.”

“Have to help you what?”

“Fix this.”

“Fix what?”

“Fix what I’m going to tell you, silly.”

Zoe sighed. “I feel like you’re going to tell me anyway.”

“And you’re going to help me fix it,” Lemon said.

“Okay, fine, just tell me.”

“Okay, I will. But you have to promise not to judge.”

“Judge you?”

“Yes.”

“Well, where is the fun in that?”

“Be serious. This is a serious situation.”

“Lemon, just tell me already!”

“Okay, fine,” Lemon said, and took a breath. “So you know about Lavon and me?”

“Yes, unfortunately.”

“Well, I kind of accidentally told Ruby about us.”

“Ohhhhh …”

“And she broke up with Lavon.”

“Yeah,” Zoe said, stretching out the word. “I heard that much.”

“And Lavon blames me. He told me he never wants to see me again.”

“Ouch.”

“Exactly. So I need you to fix it.”

“Wait, what?”

“You’re his best friend. Encourage him to give me another chance.”

“You want _me_ to encourage Lavon to give _you_ another chance?”

“Yes, perfect. Thank you!”

“I didn’t say yes!”

“Yes, you did.”

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t.”

“Zoe, please, this is important!”

Zoe sighed. “Let me think about it.”

“Great,” Lemon said. “That’s great.”

 

**December 26  
6:18 a.m.**

The first thing Zoe felt when she opened her eyes was something hard under her head. She was also aware of sun pouring into her eyes and a pounding sound that actually wasn’t coming from inside her head.

She propped an eye open.

“Oh, my god!” she exclaimed.

“What? What?” Lemon sat up quickly, her knee knocking Zoe in the head.

“Ow!” Zoe cried.

“Ouch!” Lemon groaned. “Zoe!”

“Don’t Zoe me! You hit me.”

“Unintentioally.”

“Ugh, you guys, why are you shouting?” Annabeth’s voice came from the other side of the room.

Zoe rubbed her head and sat up, staring around. One bottle of gin, now empty, lay in the middle of the floor. As did the paper cups they had been using.

“Oh, god,” Zoe mumbled. “What did we do last night?”

“I don’t remember,” Lemon groaned.

“I can guess,” Annabeth said.

 

**9.24 a.m.**

“Zoe? Lemon? Annabeth?” The voice of George Tucker broke through the quiet morning.

All three girls jumped up.

“Oh, my goodness, we’re rescued!” Lemon said. “This nightmare is over!”

“Hey!” Zoe said, again offended. “I resent that.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Lemon said and moved toward the door. “We’re here! We’re here!”

“Yeah, I think they get that,” Zoe said, but she followed Lemon to the door as well, grinning when she saw it was now wide open with full access to the outside world.

 

**2.52 p.m.**

“So are you going to tell us what happened?” Lavon asked. He, Wade and Zoe were standing around his kitchen as Zoe ate all the food in sight.

“Wha derya mean?” Zoe asked through a bite of food.

“With Lemon and Annabeth.”

Zoe swallowed. “Nothing happened.”

“You were stuck with each other for almost 24 hours,” Wade pointed out.

“And we are both still alive,” Zoe said. “Imagine that.”

“Hmmmmm,” Wade said with a smirk. “I can imagine a lot of things about last night.”

Zoe scrunched her nose. “Ewww,” she said. “Stop that.”

Wade laughed.

“Stop laughing!” Zoe commanded, then smirked. 

“Actually,” she said. “I don’t think you and ever finished opening our gifts yesterday before I was sent out to my possible death.”

“Gifts?” Wade said. “What gif …?”

He stopped at the look on Zoe’s face.

“Oh,” he said. “Those gifts.” He grinned at Lavon. “Gotta go, Lavon!” he said.

“If you have to,” Lavon said.

“Hey, Lavon,” Zoe said as she and Wade headed toward the door.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe give Lemon another chance. You might find out she really is a good person.”

“Wait, what?” Lavon started, but it was too late. Zoe and Wade were already out the door.


End file.
